This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Image Data Acquisition (IDA) CORE provides state-of-the art protocols and technology which can support a large clinical study and will be applied to the individual projects. Specifically, we highlight some of the contributions and advances that our IDA CORE has made. Two developments will be highlighted here. First, Dr. Charles Gasparovic is responsible for the development of spectroscopic MRI methods which support Project 4 (Jung, PI). Second, Dr. Cheryl Aine is responsible for developments in MEG/EEG methods which are utilized Projects 1-3 (Mayer, Stephen, Hanlon, PIs).